Humillación
by Zenakou Theories
Summary: "Olvídate de que somos amigos"- Adrien estaba furioso, esta vez Chloe se había pasado... (Adrien x Marinette)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!, ¿cómo les va? no pude evitarlo y aqui traigo otra historia, esta vez Marinette y Adrien son los protagonistas 7u7r**

 **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1**

Era un hermoso día soleado en la bella ciudad de París, hacía un poco de calor, por lo que llevar ropa adecuada para ese clima era lo más recomendable y Marinette Dupain-Cheng había optado por usar una linda falda de volantes color rosa pastel poco arriba de las rodillas, una blusa negra con estampado floral, sin mangas y unos zapatos a juego, un diseño propio de ella, se vio en el espejo y sonrió ante la imagen que éste le ofrecía.

-Te vez muy bonita Marinette- exclamó su pequeña amiga roja mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor- de seguro que no pasarás desapercibida por Adrien- la chica de ojos azules se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre de su amado

-¡Tikki!...tú de verdad… ¿crees que le guste?, ¿no me veo mal?- se volvió a mirar en el espejo mientras acomodaba su flequillo, el sonrojo aún seguía presente dándole un aire de ternura

-Por supuesto, pero deberías apresurarte o el haberte levantado a tiempo no te servirá de nada- dicho eso Marinette vio el reloj de su celular y se dio cuenta de que en efecto, si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde a clases, así que tomó sus cosas y bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi se cae en el proceso, pero nada fuera de lo común.

-Buenos días hija- Sabine la recibió con una sonrisa, sabiendo que lo atolondrada que era su dulce hija

-Buen día, voy tarde, nos vemos- lo dijo todo tan deprisa que apenas y su madre entendió algo, por lo que solo negó con la cabeza y siguió en lo suyo

Al llegar a la planta baja, Marinette se topó con su padre al cual dedicó una gran sonrisa

-Buen día, me voy a la escuela- se despidió con la mano, antes de salir la voz de su padre la detuvo

-Buenos días pequeña, te ves preciosa- le sonrió de vuelta- que tengas un excelente día

-Gracias, igualmente- y por fin salió rumbo a la escuela, iba a paso lento hasta que escuchó el sonido de la campana de la escuela, palideció y emprendió carrera- ¡Tarde, voy tarde!- gritaba mientras se abría paso entre las personas que pasaban por ahí.

Mientras tanto dentro del salón de clases, la profesora les daba un anuncio a los alumnos que habían llegado más temprano

-Chicos, tendremos junta de maestros durante las próximas dos horas, así que no alcanzaré a darles la clase de historia- ante dicho anuncio algunos alumnos como Kim y Alix celebraron dando un pequeño grito de gozo bajo la mirada reprobatoria de la maestra- sin embargo, como no quiero que se pierdan las horas, deberán entregarme un ensayo de una cuartilla sobre su personaje histórico favorito antes de que el día finalice, asi que aprovechen este tiempo- tan pronto como empezaron los gritos de gozo, llegaron las quejas, pero no por eso los chicos no trabajarían.

Una vez que la profesora salió de clases, todos se pusieron a platicar o a realizar otra actividad que no tenía que ver para nada con el ensayo que tenían pendiente, como todo buen alumno que se respeta, lo harían en el último momento.

-Bien, ahora todos podrán apreciar el fabuloso conjunto de ropa que mi papi me ha comprado- una rubia engreída se paró frente al grupo, mostrando un vestido blanco con detalles amarillos, además de presumir su bolso nuevo- es de diseñador- mientras decía esto, hacía poses ridículas, todos la miraban con pena e irritación

-Te ves bien Chloe- como siempre el buen Adrien, halagaba a su amiga de la infancia, sabiendo que si no recibía la "atención" suficiente, se pondría más irritante y eso era algo que el rubio quería evitar

-Adribuu, cariño, sé que me veo extraordinaria- la niña de papi, se colgó inmediatamente del brazo de Adrien- nadie se resiste a mi belleza, deberíamos salir y demostrarle a todos la pareja tan genial que formamos yo y tú

-Tú y yo- corrigió el de ojos esmeraldas, que veía con ojos de súplica a su mejor amigo, pero esto era inútil ya que el moreno se encontraba de lo más feliz abrazando a su novia Alya

-Si, si, lo que sea- Chloe continuó con su parloteo y Adrien solo rogaba internamente para que lo sacaran de aquella situación, pero al parecer nadie quería apiadarse de su alma ya que todos sus compañeros estaban muy entretenidos hablando o realizando otras cosas

-¡LAMENTO LLEGAR TARDE!- justo cuando estaba por perder la esperanza, el grito de una muchacha que era bien conocida por llegar tarde a clases, llamó la atención de todos y vaya que llamó más la atención cuando la vieron de pies a cabeza

-Amiga, te ves hermosa- Alya se acercó hasta Marinette, seguida de Nino, Rose, Juleka y los demás- definitivamente las faldas son lo tuyo- la azabache se sonrojó un poco debido a todas las miradas y así como el comentario de su mejor amiga, llegaron más

-Te ves muy bien Mari, ¿Dónde compraste tu falda?- se acercó Rose

-Oh, yo la hice- estaba muy apenada, pero orgullosa de que les gustara su ropa- en realidad yo diseñé el conjunto- terminó de decir con una bella sonrisa, los halagos no se hicieron esperar

-¿Me harías una blusa así?- preguntó Mylène encantada con la ropa de Marinette

-Yo también quiero una- Secundó Rose

-Alto, alto, si Marinette hará blusas, es obvio que su mejor amiga tendrá una primero, ¿cierto?

-Alya- Marinette reía mientras todas las chicas seguían diciendo cosas sobre los hermosos que eran sus diseños

.

.

.

Adrien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en el momento en que la de ojos azules entró al salón, el tiempo se detuvo, dejó de escuchar la espantosa voz de Chloe- _Se ve…wow, Marinette se ve tan hermosa-_ ciertamente su compañera era muy bonita, pero jamás la había visto con tanto detalle, ya que su amor por Ladybug lo enceguecía a veces- _No, Marinette siempre es hermosa, es atenta, amable y muy dulce-_ se sonrojó al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos, no es que le fuera indiferente, pero ese día, ella estaba tan reluciente

Claro que no fue el único en notarlo, entre todos los que rodeaban a la tierna chica, sobresalía una cabellera roja, Nathaniel estaba tan rojo que podía competir con los tomates y dejarlos pálidos, por algún motivo eso no le agradó para nada al rubio ya que frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que un extraño sentimiento se formaba en su pecho

Nada de esto pasó desapercibido por Chloe, la cual ya estaba bastante molesta, ¿cómo era posible que esa panadera pobretona recibiera tantos halagos y atenciones?, ella era la hija del alcalde, la chica más hermosa de París, todos deberían verla a ella, no a una pobre muerta de hambre como "Maritonta". La gota que derramó el vaso fue la expresión de Adrien, el muchacho no le prestaba ni un poco de atención, es más, hasta se había sonrojado cuando " _aquella"_ había llegado al salón

Estaba que se moría de celos, esto no se quedaría así, nadie, absolutamente nadie, era mejor que ella, encolerizada se soltó de Adrien y se dirigió hasta la _susodicha_. El modelo empalideció, aquello no podía significar nada bueno

-Pero miren nada más, ¿de dónde sacaste esos harapos? , ¿de la basura?- todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Marinette se limitaba a fruncir el ceño

-Cállate Chloe, tienes envidia ya que mi amiga es muy atractiva y llama la atención sin si quiera pedirla como TU comprenderás- la de gafas salió a su defensa, algunos rieron por el comentario de Alya, eso solo logro enfadar más a Chloe

-¿Envidia yo?, por favor es solo una mugrosa muerta de hambre, sus padres son unos simples panaderos que no pue..- la frase quedó inconclusa

-T-tu, maldita, me has golpeado- la mejilla de la rubia estaba roja, Marinette tenía su mano derecha aún levantada

-De mi puedes decir lo que quieras, pero con mis padres no te metas- la de pálida tez salió del salón, estaba apenada, nunca había golpeado a nadie, pero Chloe- _Argh…debí controlarme más, supongo que iré a disculparme, después de todo, no soy como ella_ -

Dentro del aula todos miraban atónitos la escena y aunque no quisieran admitirlo estaban orgullosos de su presidenta de clase, ya que había puesto en su lugar a la insoportable hija del alcalde, Adrien sonreía para sus adentros- _Marinette puede llegar a ser una fiera_ \- pensó

Lo que nadie se esperaba fue lo que sucedió a continuación.

Marinette abrió la puerta y entró al salón con la mirada gacha y mordiéndose los labios

-Mari ¿estas…- Alya se iba a acercar a su amiga pero….

La visión de Marinette fue obstruida de pronto no veía nada, Sabrina le había puesto el bote de basura en la cabeza mientras la empujaba hacia afuera, todo por orden de Chloe, antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo para detenerlas, la rubia tomó los bordes de la falda de Marinette y se la subió hasta que la falda le atoró los brazos, dejando la ropa interior de la pobre joven de ojos azulados, expuesta, sin oportunidad de defenderse, no conforme con eso Chloe la empujó ocasionando que Marinette cayera de espaldas

-Trágate eso panadera de cuarta-

-Ahora si- Alya no se contuvo y se lanzó contra Chloe, mientras Nino y Kim trataban de separarlas inútilmente ya que la morena tomó a la "princesa" de los cabellos y la arrojó al suelo. Sabrina que trataba de ayudar a su "amiga" también fue golpeada por el puño de Alya, ahora realmente era una pelea injusta: dos contra una, lo peor es que ella solita les estaba dando la arrastrada de su vida, en lo que todo esto ocurría Alix, Rose y Juleka fueron por la profesora y el director. Nathaniel e Iván interfirieron también, asi logrando separar a las tres chicas. Alya tenía unos cuantos rasguños en los brazos, pero en sus manos traía cabellos entre naranjas y amarillos, Nino la abrazó ya que quiso lanzarse nuevamente contra las otras dos.

Adrien estaba furioso por lo que había pasado, definitivamente Chloe no merecía la amistad de nadie, era una persona nefasta y soberbia, rápidamente ayudó a Marinette a levantarse, le quitó el bote de basura mientras que Mylène le acomodaba su falda.

El corazón de Adrien se rompió al ver la carita de Marinette, su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas, de sus ojitos salían lágrimas sin control, su cabello hecho un desastre con restos de basura en él, quiso abrazarla en ese momento, darle consuelo y protegerla de todo peligro, sin embargo ella alejó y se fue corriendo mientras sollozaba

Enojado se volvió hasta Chloe y la levantó de un tirón- olvídate de que somos amigos, vuelves a dañar a Marinette así, y te juro que me vas a conocer enojado- la soltó y se fue corriendo por el mismo camino que la azabache.

 **.**

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

 **Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero les guste :'D**

 **Acepto críticas y comentarios constructivos**

 **Se despide Zennaku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! ¿cómo les va?**

 **Primero que nada MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, de verdad me hicieron muy muy feliz, gracias por tomarse la molestia de comentar la historia, aquí les traigo la continuación**

 **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

Corría y corría, las lágrimas nublaban su vista, le ardía el pecho y las piernas comenzaban a pesarle, a pesar de ello, no se detuvo, tropezó varias veces pero no cayó, las personas que la veían se preguntaban el por qué de su llanto.

-¡Marinette!- se detuvo cuando escuchó que Tikki le llamaba desde su bolso- es peligroso que vayas así, podrías hacerte daño o podría pasarte algo- la azabache miró a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie se diera cuenta de la presencia de Tikki, suspiró tranquila al ver la calle tan extrañamente vacía, mas no le tomó importancia ya que se colocó en un punto menos llamativo para desahogarse.

-Yo…Tikki, me siento tan _humillada_ , Chloe me hizo quedar tan expuesta frente a todos y Adrien, de seguro cree que soy una tonta ya que yo me lo busqué- se limpió las lágrimas mientras hipaba, Tikki la miraba con pesar, desearía ser más grande y darle su merecido a Chloe por meterse con su dulce compañera, pero sabía que eso no era la solución aunque Alya ya le hubiese dado parte del escarmiento merecido que se tenía.

-Te equivocas, yo pude ver la furia en la mirada de Adrien, lo que te hizo Chloe no le cayó en gracia- Marinette se sorprendió, pero la expresión de angustia y dolor volvió a su rostro al recordar el momento en el que la rubia le subió la falda, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrima.s

-Aun así, si yo no le hubiese pegado a Chloe, nada de esto habría pasado y no- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, como si un mal presentimiento le llegara de pronto.

-¡Cuidado!- el miedo estaba reflejado en los ojos de su kwami, se giró y solo atinó a quedarse ahí parada, no pudo reaccionar, estaba paralizada.

-¡MARINETTE! ¡NO!- un auto en llamas se dirigía hacia ella, sin embargo estaba en shock, sabía que debía correr, mas no lo hizo, azul y verde chocaron.

.

.

Tardó un momento en encontrar a Marinette, ya que al salir de la escuela se cayó de las escaleras quedando un poco desorientado, no obstante negó con la cabeza y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. Adrien sabía que la chica de ojos azules se encontraba en un estado muy vulnerable y algo malo podría ocurrirle.

Solo de pensar en eso sintió miedo- _No, cálmate Adrien, debes encontrarla-_ lo logró, su vista dio con aquel, ahora, desordenado cabello oscuro de Marinette.

-Marinette, detente, por favor- gritaba, a pesar de eso, la muchacha no lo escuchaba y seguía corriendo, alejándose cada vez más- ¡Marinette!- sus intentos eran inútiles- piernas, no me fallen ahora- aumentó la velocidad sin gran esfuerzo, producto de la buena condición física que había ganado en el tiempo que llevaba como Chat Noir, sumándole a eso la condición que anteriormente tenía.

¿Alguna vez han sentido temor? Un miedo inmenso, algo aterrador que te cala hasta los huesos, ese que te deja en un estado de parálisis y desesperación, una angustia tan grande que la respiración se vuelve dolorosa y el corazón late furioso en tu pecho; Adrien lo estaba sintiendo justo en esos momentos.

Una explosión y una risa malvada, eso fue todo lo necesario para que el de ojos esmeralda entrara en pánico, lo que antes era una persecución, se convirtió en una búsqueda desesperada.

-Marinette- la joven se encontraba frente a él, se sintió aliviado ya que por fin se había detenido y al parecer se encontraba "bien", sin embargo, no todo era felicidad, pronto se percató de que un auto en llamas pasó sobre su cabeza y la trayectoria que tenía iba dirigida hacia su preciada amiga.

-MARINETTE! ¡NO!-No había tiempo de esconderse, no llegaría hasta ella si se iba, la perdería si se quedaba ahí como idiota sin hacer nada- _al demonio mi identidad-_ corrió hasta la de ojos azules, llamó a su compañero y se transformó sin pensar en nada más que la seguridad de Marinette, azul y verde chocaron.

Se lanzó contra la azabache quitándola a tiempo del camino, la tenía abrazada de la cintura ella por inercia se aferró a él, el corazón de ambos parecía querer salir de sus pechos, Marinette tenía los ojos cerrados, Adrien aún no podía creer que su amiga estaba a salvo entre sus brazos.

 _-Adrien…Chat Noir-_ estaba tan confundida, cuando vio que el auto caería sobre ella, no hizo nada, se quedó congelada, su cerebro apenas comenzaba a asimilar la situación, cuando lo escuchó. Esa voz que gritaba preocupada, esa inconfundible voz que le pertenecía al rubio que le robaba el sueño por las noches, esa voz gritaba su nombre.

Y lo vio, ahí corriendo hacia ella con un semblante de terror puro para luego ser envuelto por una brillante luz verde y revelar así a su fiel compañero de batallas, héroe conocido por París. Chat Noir la embistió evitando su muerte, pronto estaban en el suelo, ella sobre él. Abrazados.

-¿Adrien?- su voz salió en apenas un susurro

-Escucha tengo mucho que explicarte ¿si?, pero ahora no es el momento- la cargó en brazos y se la llevó lejos de ahí, la bajó cuando estuvo seguro de que ahí estaría fuera de peligro- quédate aquí, tengo que encargarme de esto y Ladybug no tardará en aparecer- y se fue por donde habían llegado

Marinette se quedó ahí, mirando hacia la nada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, el día había comenzado de maravilla y ahora todo era un completo desastre, Chloe la había humillado, estuvo a punto de perder la vida y por si fuera poco, se entera de que el amor de su vida es nada más y nada menos que su compañero Chat Noir, al que ha estado rechazando cada que se le insinúa

-¡Marinette, el akuma!- salió de su ensoñación y negó con la cabeza, ya resolvería eso después, ahora París la necesitaba, se transformó y se encaminó hasta el campo de batalla

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado, una disculpa, sé que es muy corto, pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo**

 **Hasta la otra! :D**

 **Zennaku fuera~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola :D ¿cómo les va?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me alegran mucho y estoy sorprendida de que la historia les guste, lamento la tardanza pero esta semana fue brutal en la escuela, en fin...**

 **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece**

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 3**

Cerca del parque que estaba por el Colegio Françoise Dupont, se estaba celebrando una pequeña fiesta de una niña que aparentaba los seis años, había cerca de doce niños cada uno de ellos denotaba felicidad ya que un payaso hacía acto de presencia en aquel lugar.

-Bien niños, ¿Quién quiere un globo?- preguntó alegremente mientras sacaba una bolsa de globos de diversos colores de un pequeña mochila que estaba sujeta a su cintura. Todos los niños alzaron la mano, el payaso sonrió y comenzó a inflar los globos para posteriormente darles formas divertidas desde perritos y flores hasta sombreros y espadas.

Una vez que todos los infantes tenían su globo en mano se sentaron en semicírculo frente al humorístico hombre.

-Les contaré un chiste, había una vez un perro que se llamaba pegamento entonces…- no terminó su chiste porque uno de los niños lo interrumpió

-Se cayó y se pegó- dijo muy seguro

-No, porque tenía tapita*- todos los que estaban cerca rieron por la respuesta, ya que nadie esperaba que respondiese eso, justo cuando el hombre iba a realizar un pequeño truco, una joven rubia que traía el ceño fruncido pasó cerca de ahí, aplastando el globo de la cumpleañera.

-Quita tus porquerías de aquí, que voy pasando- ni siquiera se disculpó

La pequeña al ver su flor destruida comenzó a llorar, el payaso rápidamente le hizo otra y miró mal a la rubia

-Jovencita, debería tener más cuidado y ver por donde va- la chica se giró para encarar a ese tipo

-¿Acaso sabes quién soy?- se señaló con altanería

-Eres una niña maleducada por lo que veo

-¿Cómo te atreves insolente? Soy _Chloe Bourgeois_ hija del alcalde de París, así que no me molestes

-¿Insolente? Señorita es una pena que gente como usted sea el futuro de la sociedad, no tiene modales- el hombre disfrazado de payaso se estaba comenzando a molestar.

-Mira payaso de quinta no eres nadie, yo soy perfecta y hago lo que me plazca- dicho esto Chloe se giró hacia los niños molesta, su perfecto día había sido arruinado y los corajes que estaba pasando le sacarían unas arrugas horribles- ustedes mocosos, ¡fuera de mi camino!

Los niños asustados corrieron a esconderse tras el payaso, mientras miraban con temor a la chica, Chloe se acercó hasta la mesa que estaba ahí con el pastel y los regalos de la niña, entonces algo cruzó por su mente, nadie le decía a ella qué hacer, primero la panadera y luego ese cirquero.

-¡Aprende tu lugar bufón!- tomó el enorme pastel que había ahí y se lo arrojó al pobre hombre, dándole directo en la cara mientras los restos manchaban a los niños tras él.

Estaba furioso, la fiesta de su _hija_ estaba arruinada y todo por aquella chiquilla mimada con aires de grandeza, su pequeña había esperado esa fiesta por meses y ahora, todos los niños estaban tristes y pequeñas lagrimitas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Se-ñorita- habló la niña del cumpleaños mientras sollozaba- puede llevarse mis regalos pero ya no le diga nada a mi papito

Eso fue todo, la vista del hombre se oscureció, escuchó una voz en su cabeza, sonrió con maldad pura y un aura púrpura llena de maldad lo cubrió

-Si Hawk Moth- ahora el payaso tenía una enorme sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, sus ojos eran completamente negros y la pupila morada, se encaminó hasta Chloe quien para ese momento ya estaba pálida y temblaba

El payaso sacó de su mochila un globo negro, lo infló hasta que adquirió la forma de una granada y lo lanzó contra la rubia, ella se movió con torpeza pero esquivó la granada a tiempo

Una explosión se escuchó a sus espaldas mientras veía como un auto ahora en llamas salía volando al entrar en contacto con el globo, despavorida la muchacha comenzó a correr por su vida

 **.**

 **.**

Marinette ahora transformada en Ladybug se apresuró para llegar a donde se encontraba su compañero, ahora que sabía su identidad no podía darse el lujo de permitir que algo malo le pasara.

Seguía corriendo por los tejados cuando una enorme explosión la hizo perder el equilibrio, supo mantener la compostura y lanzó su yo-yo con fuerza, solo un edificio más y llegaría.

Al llegar al campo de batalla se encontró con varios destrozos, además de que había mucho humo obstruyendo su visión, preocupada trataba de encontrar a Adrien y no tardó en hacerlo ya que pronto se escuchó otra explosión y un cuerpo impactó contra ella haciéndola caer ante el golpe tan inesperado, se sentó algo aturdida sintiendo un peso sobre sus piernas.

-¡Chat Nor!, ¿estás bien?- el chico se levantó y se arrodilló a su lado mientras se sobaba la cabeza y asentía.

-My lady, llegas justo a tiempo para ver como caigo a tus pies- ¿en serio? Incluso después de ser apaleado salía con sus chistes malos.

-Ladybug por fin llegas, soy _Sinistre Clown_ y quiero que me den sus miraculous- el payaso lanzó un globo hacia ellos, Chat Noir reaccionó a tiempo tomando a Ladybug de la cintura mientras saltaba quitándose de ahí

-Jamás los tendrás- grito Ladybug una vez que su compañero la soltó, sacó su yo-yo para lanzarse contra el villano seguida de su fiel amigo, así comenzó la pelea

El payaso rápidamente sacó dos globos los cuales se inflaron por sí solos y los arrojó al suelo creado un enorme agujero en el suelo, la explosión cegó momentáneamente a ambos héroes, aprovechó la situación y lanzó dos globos más ocasionando que los chicos salieran volando en distintas direcciones.

Chat Noir hizo una pirueta y cayó de pie como todo buen gato, sacó su bastó colocándose en posición de defensa, sus orejas se movieron ligeramente y blandió el bastón hacia un costado, una mano lo tomó y comenzaron un forcejeo, el payaso tenía una fuerza tremenda y Chat no daba su _garra_ a torcer, tomo impulso y sin soltar su bastón saltó pasando por encima del akumatizado, ahora estaba a sus espaldas manteniendo al payaso prisionero, sin embargo, esto no duró mucho ya que un codazo por parte del akuma le sacó el aire logrando que su agarre se aflojara, el payaso se liberó y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás mientras sacaba otro globo, Chat Noir se recompuso y lanzó una patada hacia la muñeca de su oponente, el globo cayó lejos causando una nueva explosión mientras se escuchaban gritos y algo rompiéndose. Eso distrajo al héroe gatuno, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el payaso el cual arremetió contra el chico de orbes verdes, rodaron por el suelo, Chat apretó la mandíbula y encestó un golpe en la mejilla de Clown quitándoselo de encima, no obstante el payaso no perdía la sonrisa, es más, se había vuelto aún más siniestra.

Clown sacó cuatro globos y los lanzó contra el minino, Chat utilizó su bastón como escudo pero eso no evitó que algo de humo y polvo entraran en sus ojos por lo que los cerró, una mano lo tomó de la muñeca, lo alzó levemente y con una fuerza impresionante fue expulsado lejos.

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios al estrellarse contra algo, pronto el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó su boca, escupió y con algo de dificultad se puso en pie, menos mal que el akumatizado estaba concentrado en él y no en su lady, aunque eso no lo aliviaba del todo ya que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese herida en alguna parte. Ni bien acababa de salir de sus pensamientos cuando un nuevo estallido a su lado lo dejó desorientado, sus oídos punzaban, hizo crecer su bastón y salió la densa capa de humo que los envolvía, ahora podía ver mejor la situación. El campo de batalla estaba cubierto en su totalidad por humo, eso era una clara desventaja incluso para él que contaba con una excelente visión además después de cierto tiempo de estar inhalando dicho humo el cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cansado.

-Ladybug…resiste- se paró en uno de los tejados tratando de localizar a su amiga, pero no lo lograba, adentrarse en el humo no era buena opción, pero quedarse ahí tampoco, la frustración llegó a él, necesitaba tiempo para idear un plan o esto no terminaría bien, por otro lado Ladybug aún no daba señales aumentando su frustración.

- _Ch..chat-_ escuchó un gemido no muy lejos de donde estaba, dejó de respirar por un momento creyendo que se había vuelto loco- _chat n-oir-_ definitivamente no estaba loco, eso sonaba más bien como un quejido de dolor así que sin pensárselo dos veces se adentró en el humo buscando la fuente del quejido y lo que encontró no le gustó para nada.

El yo-yo de Ladybug estaba a unos metros de su dueña, el payaso la tenía sujeta del cuello privándola del aire además de que la sostenía unos centímetros sobre el suelo, lo que le dificultaba más el moverse o alcanzar su arma, la chica se aferraba al brazo del payaso tratando de ser liberada, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas.

Chat Noir embistió furioso a Clown quien al instante soltó a Ladybug ésta aspiró hondo, se incorporó, tomó su yo-yo y lo lanzó envolviendo las piernas del payaso, tiró de la cuerda para derribarlo pero antes de hacerlo el hombre sacó un globo más grande y con él la golpeo derribándola mientras una nueva explosión surgía. Nunca se habían enfrentado a un akuma tan "listo", comenzaban a cansarse, Chat Noir inició otra batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra el payaso, por cada golpe que daba el akumatizado le regresaba dos.

Ladybug estaba muy preocupada, Adrien estaba siendo golpeado ahí frente a sus ojos, esto no podía continuar así, tenía que terminar.

-My lady, yo lo distraigo mientras averiguas donde está el akuma- sonrió ligeramente, siempre estaba ahí apoyándola. Frunció el ceño y se concentró el payaso, el cual nuevamente sacó globos explosivos para echárselos a Chat Noir- ¡ _bingo!_ -

-Chat, el akuma está en la mochila que cuelga de su cintura- se puso de pie y se unió a la pelea, al luchar unidos eran más fuertes, se notaba el trabajo en equipo, llevaron al payaso hasta el puente del río Sena, donde continuaron luchando. Chat Noir estaba agotado y algo herido, Ladybug lo notó, sin embargo el gato no se rendía, hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó desorientado y con la vista borrosa

-Hasta aquí llegaste-el payaso negó con la cabeza- los mocosos insolentes deben aprender modales, y luego de que termine con ustedes Chloe Bourgeois pagará por lo que hizo

-¿Chloe?- Marinette no se sorprendió al escuchar eso- detente Clown esto no debe ser así…- el payaso la miró, el escalofrío que antes había sentido se repitió, al ver esa sonrisa tan siniestra supo que algo malo iba a pasar, Clown sacó un globo más de su bolso y éste comenzó a crecer y crecer- _No, Chat aún no se recupera del todo, si eso explota Adrien…-_

Clown se subió al borde del puente listo para atacar a los héroes, mas no pudo llevar a cabo su acometido ya que alguien se lanzó contra él

-¡No dañarás a nadie!- ni siquiera hizo uso del sentido común, Ladybug se lanzó contra el payaso sin pensar en las consecuencias, tenía miedo de perder a Chat- ¡aquí termina esto!

Ambos cayeron del puente, el payaso no soltó el globo y seguía creciendo. El ensordecedor sonido de una explosión se escuchó a largas distancias, incluso el puente se estremeció

-¡LADYBUG!-

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará_**

 **Espero les haya gustado :D, el siguiente capitulo será el posible final**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **Zennaku fuera**


End file.
